


1999年的最后一月

by smallboot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallboot/pseuds/smallboot
Summary: 库丘林caster被召唤到新宿特异点au
Relationships: Emiya (Alter)|archer/Cú Chulainn|caster
Kudos: 7





	1999年的最后一月

**Author's Note:**

> 卫宫alter/库丘林caster（斜线有意义）！注意避雷，谨慎点开  
> 内含血腥场景and色情描写  
> 全文都是我流弓枪

（1）  
无论何种情况，总会有人过着夜夜笙歌的日子。在被召唤到此时此刻的新宿之后，卫宫也曾经拜访过一些聚会。那时新宿的长夜才刚刚开始，街上还依稀有着人影。那些聚会总的来说都是相似的，他被穿着考究的男男女女包围，眼中都是飞舞的裙摆，灯光照亮了厅堂，酒杯碰在一起发出清脆的声响，这些美丽奢靡的假象几乎蒙蔽了他的双眼，他一度认为自己又回到了正常人的正常世界。晚会主办者是一位驯养异兽的人，通过贩卖异兽和举办所谓的“新时代马戏”表演，在日益扭曲的城市里找到了容身之所。之后还有表演，表演之后也会有拍卖活动，卫宫听见身边的人说。他们有人想要给自己的豪宅加购一头新的豹子，有人则想买一条新的蟒蛇。  
卫宫只觉得自己需要离开一会儿，走出大厅，去阳台呼吸一些新鲜空气。血液的味道又出现在他口中，黏腻甜腥，让他无端想起雨后的泥地。他什么也没吃，胃像被火烧过一样。  
“卫宫先生，你看起来有些不舒服，是有些醉了吗？”是晚会举办者的声音。  
卫宫摇了摇头，只说室内的空气不太好。  
“啊，可能是通风管道里有什么东西。你有听过这样的传说吗，小偷想要通过通风管道潜入室内，没想到失足摔死，成了污染空气的尸体。既然街上会有咯咯笑的小丑，下水道里可以爬出鳄鱼，那通风管道也有可能凭空出现尸体吧？过后我会派人去查看的，”举办者笑着对他说，从一旁的托盘中拿起一杯酒递给他。  
卫宫没有理会这种恶劣玩笑，但他还是很愿意用点东西洗刷掉口中的味道，他不情不愿地和举办者碰杯，听着他说些无关紧要的祝酒辞。酒不算很烈，甚至有点甜，有晒过的青草一样的清香。让他想起白天，那些还能看见日光的日子。他口中的怪味也被冲淡了很多，身体也暖洋洋的，他忍不住闭上眼睛，好像真的被太阳照耀着。他感觉自己不是在新宿，而是身处阳光明媚的野外。风很温暖，他走了很久的路，草叶上的露水打湿了他的裤腿，感到有些疲乏。他在小溪旁停下，水流很浅，层层滑过底部的鹅卵石，激起雪白的泡沫。他蹲下来，把手浸在清凉的溪水中，洗去了手上的泥土。他捧起水，喝了一口，尝起来和甜酒一样，还有青草的香气……  
“这是什么——”卫宫意识到刚才的场景只是幻象。  
“是一位魔术师卖给我的，产量很低，只有几支，可以模拟白天的感觉。”  
就连日光的价格，也在不经意间提高了。  
“卫宫先生，一会儿马戏表演就要开始了，有兴趣的话，也可以欣赏一下。”卫宫含糊地答应了，看着举办者离开。他多待了一会儿，也重新回到现场。  
大厅尽头的舞台上表演有芭蕾舞者正在翩翩起舞，她的身姿轻盈美丽，宛如一只天鹅。但是仔细一看就会发现端倪，舞者的纱裙遮不住手臂的关节，没有普通人那样平滑，有一条向内凹的黑线。卫宫很快意识到，那不是一般的舞者，而是人偶。舞曲的音乐传入他的耳中，他却没有心思去欣赏。表演结束之后举办者站在台上，说这是以同样的技术，仿制歌舞伎町的人偶。卫宫的手滑到腰侧，他握紧了拳头。还不是时候，他告诉自己，只有这样才能在曙光来临之际，完成任务。  
接下来是驯兽表演。红色的幕布缓缓拉开，其后的笼子中卧着一只合成兽奇美拉。从新宿被隔绝的那一天起，神话造物出现在1999年的新宿，本来算不上什么奇事，但这只是具有独特白色皮毛的白化种，爪牙锐利，皮毛顺滑，鳞片在灯光下闪闪发光，就像月色下的水波。  
“这是刚被驯服的白化种奇美拉，比原有的奇美拉更为温和顺从，感官也更加敏锐。最重要的是，马戏结束后，这只雪白独特的异兽，也会参加拍卖！”举办者穿着笔挺的西装上台。他的皮鞋擦得很干净，叩在舞台上发出响声。他到了台上后理了理领结。卫宫莫名回忆起之前他开的残忍的玩笑。他依然什么也没吃，那种灼烧感又向他袭来。  
举办者将自己的手伸进笼中，奇美拉并没有咬断他的手，蛇头扭开了，狮头只是嗅了嗅他的手掌，羊头甚至在他的手掌上蹭了蹭。  
“大家看，这就是白化种与普通奇美拉的区别，这是真正被驯服的野兽。”举办者说到。之后他邀请了一位观众上台参与表演。那是一个穿着雪白色鱼尾裙的女士，披着毛绒绒的披肩。  
“不用担心，女士，它绝对不会咬你。它的皮毛颜色很衬您今天的裙子，您怎么不来试试，和我一样，摸摸它的头。在您的美丽面前，它定顺服如羔羊。”  
那位小姐犹豫了一会儿，才将一只手伸入笼里。她的毛皮披肩顺着手臂滑落，她的另一只手握紧贴在胸口。羊头率先靠近她的手，就像之前一样，伸出舌头舔了舔她的掌心。“好可爱。”她说。  
卫宫看着舞台上的人和凶兽，只觉得这场面就像是美女与野兽，机缘巧合之下，童话故事也在新宿得到了再现，同街道上的那些幻灵一样，本来只是人们口中的传说故事，却被投影到了现实之中。  
接下来举办者走到笼前，拿着钥匙打开笼锁。他说接下来将要给大家表演一个他当初在马戏团的绝活。他在笼口拍着手指挥着奇美拉。那异兽伸直了身躯，就像一只伸着懒腰的巨猫，懒洋洋地走出笼子，收起尖利爪子的脚掌轻轻踏在木制的舞台上，在举办者面前停下。台下有人在惊呼，举办者只是摆了摆手，说他的野兽绝对不会伤人。  
奇美拉在举办者面前乖巧得像一只猫，听从着他的指挥，摇摇尾巴，跳来跳去。“接着请允许我向大家表演重头戏，我最擅长的东西！”观众们在欢呼，像一滴水落入滚油之中。他拍拍奇美拉的狮头，狮子的头颅打哈欠似的长大嘴巴。卫宫注意到狮头中的牙齿，让他想起剑齿虎，有着优美的弧度，看起来很尖锐。  
举办者将头伸进狮子口中。就在这时，之前跳舞的人偶重新回到舞台。她的舞裙破损，纱制的裙边有燃烧过的痕迹，深色的头发也披散开来，遮住了她的背部。卫宫注意到随着她踏着舞步从后台到台前，路上留下了鲜红的血迹。她的手臂也有破损，线路从右手的关节处路出。但她依然在表演，和刚才一样，用破碎的外壳继续着轻盈迷人的舞蹈。血滴从她大腿外侧的缝隙渗出，顺着她流畅优美的腿部曲线，流过她的弓起的足背。她的舞鞋是红色的。观众们在欢呼。  
举办者不知道发生了什么，以为是自己卖力的表演打动了大家。他让奇美拉轻轻合上嘴，就在这时，优雅的美丽的人偶发出了一声尖锐的叫声。仿佛接到信号，又或者只是单纯的收到了刺激，奇美拉咬住了举办者的头，甚至开始撕咬，人偶的叫声越来越大，血从奇美拉的口中流出，奇美拉把举办者吐出来，由于咬破了大动脉，鲜血洒了一地。卫宫意识到奇美拉的失常，不顾人偶锐利的叫声，投影出枪冲上去。奇美拉准备扑向一旁，卫宫拉开了奇美拉爪下的观众。利爪划破了卫宫的左手上臂。他咬着牙忍受着灼烧一般的疼痛，向后躲开了奇美拉的飞扑。奇美拉的蛇头转向他，对他吐出毒液。他侧过身躲开了攻击，对着仍然张着大嘴的蛇开了一枪。他的准头一贯不错，子弹贯穿了蛇的下颚。奇美拉吃痛，反而更加疯狂的扑向他。他向身侧翻滚躲过一击，右手的前臂差点被咬住。奇美拉甩甩尾巴稳定身形，向他发出低吼。他的背紧贴着地板，将枪口对准异兽头顶摇曳的吊灯。玻璃吊灯落地砸在奇美拉的身上，暂缓了它的行动。雀蜂们也反应过来，参与到行动中。他站起身对准奇美拉的身躯扣下扳机，奇美拉倒在地上，失去了行动能力。  
卫宫起身拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。舞台上的人偶还在继续不停的舞蹈。他身旁的雀蜂举起了枪，却被卫宫制止。  
他靠近人偶。她的脸上——他注意到她拼接而成的脸上有黑色的水迹，从眼睛下方划过脸颊。她的手指指向卫宫手上的武器，接着是自己的脚。  
又要扮演侩子手了。他上前抱起人偶，她轻得没有重量，只有她的脚，穿着红色舞鞋的脚仍然在凭空舞动。他握住她的脚踝，砍下了她穿着舞鞋的脚。那双舞鞋依然在舞动，从舞台到大厅，再到未知的远方。卫宫把人偶安置在一旁的椅子上，半跪下来，按照形状投影出了新的肢体，补足了人偶的残缺。他扶着她站起来，看着她提起裙边向他轻轻鞠躬。  
卫宫移开了视线。他又干了这样的事情，把石子扔进深不见底的空洞中，做一些无济于事的补救，期待着一点回响作为安慰，好像这样就能填上他心中的洞。他凝视着漆黑的虚无，苦苦等待石子落地的声音，但只有寂静回应他。

（2）  
库丘林本来没有怀抱太大的希望。失踪的是个男孩，八岁大，现场只有向外延伸的血迹。孩子的父母在五分钟前找到他，希望他可以帮忙寻找走失的孩子。  
那些血液还很新鲜。库丘林沿着血迹寻找男孩的踪迹，他观察着四周的环境，聆听着风的讯息。有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己回到了熟悉的森林，只不过树与叶都变成了没有生命的水泥与钢筋。  
血迹在一处小巷结束，鼓鼓囊囊的黑色塑料袋堆在角落，地上还有积水。小巷尽头的转角处投出灯光，隐隐照亮了路。库丘林屏住呼吸，走向转角处。他没看见男孩，只有一个成年男子跪在地上。那个男人发现了他，抬起头看他。此刻他才发现他的怀中抱着走失的孩子。他在不久前见过这个从者，准确来说，他们之间发生过一些小小的冲突。在此之后他还特意去打听过一些相关的消息。  
不过现在他更关心的是男孩的命运。“我是来找这个孩子的，卫宫。”库丘林说到。库丘林无法从卫宫眼中读出什么，他就像在凝视着最纯粹的黑夜，没有任何东西可以从中掀起波澜。卫宫单手撑着地站起来，把男孩抛到他的怀中。男孩腿上的伤口已经包扎好了，还有呼吸和脉搏。  
“他没有生命危险。让他的父母看好他，对于新宿的怪物来说，他还不够塞牙缝。”卫宫说到。库丘林点了点头，准备离开时却被卫宫制止。“虽然我很不想提醒你，但是转过那个转角之后的一段路，不要回头看，否则会惹上麻烦。”  
此时库丘林才注意到卫宫的左手手臂上缠着绷带，这到不是什么问题。但是绷带上渗透出了黑色的液体。他在侥幸从合成兽爪下逃生的人身上，见过同样的痕迹。算不上特别深的伤口，却难以愈合，随着时间的流逝，疼痛也会更加剧烈，短短几天内，伤口周围也会开始腐烂，还会溢出难闻的黑色液体，有人也因此丧命。这些症状有些类似于伤口感染，却无法被抗生素治愈。在他那个年代，这样的情况有着更加直观的名字——诅咒。想要去除必须要费劲心血。为此他用自己的一些奇妙魔术造物，和出售合成兽奇美拉的商人交易，换来了解除诅咒的方法。  
“你手上的伤痕，是被奇美拉抓到的吗？”他问到，“不及时处理的后果可是难以预料的。”  
卫宫没有说话，回应他的只有沉默。  
“你的情况如何，你应该也清楚。我曾经有过处理类似症状的经验。只要你愿意拿东西和我交换，在我把男孩送回去之后，我可以帮你解决问题。”库丘林说到。  
他本来以为卫宫会拒绝，没想到卫宫只是笑了笑，“但是我没有东西可以和你交换。”卫宫说。  
“情报也可以，我要来自枪身塔的情报。”卫宫接受了他的要求。  
他走出小巷后把孩子送了回去，孩子的父母给了他半包烟做报答。那半包烟在他的怀中，轻飘飘的，一点重量也没有。  
他带着卫宫前往自己其中一个居所。那儿是一栋废弃旅馆的三楼，他简单改造了一下，清除了一些无用家具，添加了一些精巧的魔术和物理的防御机制，里面也贮藏了他收集的杂物，一旦意外发生，他还做好了立刻打包好东西跑路的准备。旅馆的入口被他用魔术伪装起来，大门看起来就像是被掉落的砖块石头堵上了一样。在他来之前，大厅就被洗劫一空。他也没有多余的精力去清理遍地的碎玻璃，以及倒在地上的破烂桌椅。前台的收银机也被砸开，里面一个子都没剩下。墙上有一个滴滴答答的时钟还在转动，但在长夜面前，很少有人关心时间。  
电梯无法使用，他和卫宫并排走进楼梯间。一路上他们都没怎么说话。快要到达时卫宫问他，在这种情况下，还去寻找走失的男孩，有意义吗？库丘林笑着反问他，那你为什么不把男孩扔在哪儿？  
他带着卫宫走进走廊尽头的房间，“放心好了，整栋楼只有我和你两个智慧生物，我可是找了好久才找到这个地方，没有长着红色眼睛的偷窥狂，也没有只在睡觉时间嚎啕大哭的宝宝。”说罢库丘林还对卫宫微笑。  
他的房间是用最普通的旅馆房间改的，附带一个小小的阳台。他在靠墙的地方放了一个床垫，床垫旁边放了一个他找到的录音机，他还藏了一些磁带在床垫下面，都是1999年流行的歌曲。  
他上次把多余的材料都放进了卫生间的镜子后面。想要解除诅咒，需要磨碎的羊角，狮子的眼球，还有蛇的毒液。他把这些奇怪玩意儿混合在一起。  
卫宫坐在他留在房间的高脚凳上。他把头埋进手臂里。库丘林曾经见过有着同样伤口的人，因为剧烈的疼痛，差点把自己的伤口抓烂掉。从这点来看，卫宫有些过于安静了。他佩服卫宫的坚忍，同时又有些担心。和伤痛融为一体，绝对不是什么好征兆。  
他取下卫宫肩膀上的绷带，他的手指触碰到卫宫的时候，他能感受到卫宫的颤动。他扶着卫宫的上臂末端，小心翼翼的擦干净伤口上渗出的黑色液体。也许是太安静了，一定是因为太安静了，他甚至可以听见卫宫的呼吸声。刚开始还算平稳，后来反而变得有些紊乱。卫宫保持着同样的姿势，弓着背，曲线随着呼吸上下起伏，库丘林本想说些什么，张开嘴之后却觉得自己哑了。他用小刀挖掉伤口旁腐烂的血肉，他不是第一次做这事，但他突然又有些紧张，担心会不会有自己没把握好的小细节，他不想施加额外的痛苦。  
卫宫什么话也没说，但任何轻微地颤动，或是急促地呼吸，都无法逃脱掉他的感官，这就像某种链接。他把那些卖相不好的东西敷在卫宫的伤口上，接着剪下新的绷带，为卫宫包扎好。  
“喂，好了。”他拍了拍卫宫的肩膀。卫宫抬起头来看他。他可以听见链接断掉的声音。  
他前去洗手，在镜子前他看见自己额头的汗滴。现在可是1999年的冬天，他移开视线，告诉自己不要再想这些事情。  
他把自己藏着的最后两瓶可乐翻了出来，递给卫宫一瓶。他很喜欢这种冒着泡泡的饮料，将心比心，也许卫宫也喜欢。  
“以从者的体质，你再休息一下就能好。等会要是不疼了，就可以把绷带拆了。”他说完了这句话之后又有些后悔，也许自己应该编点谎话，诸如要平躺整整一天，或者要绕着篝火倒立走十圈什么的。  
卫宫含糊的答应了一声，隔了几秒钟又补了一句谢谢。  
“该兑现承诺了，你问吧，你想知道什么？”卫宫从凳子上跳下来。  
该死，他在心里骂了一句，他都快忘记这回事了，卫宫的话在提醒他，这只是等价交换罢了。  
他问了枪身塔别的从者的事情。卫宫并没有拒绝同他分享这些情报。相反，卫宫靠近他，压低声音，告诉了他想知道的所有事情。也许卫宫只是慎重惯了。在这样的距离下，他又可以感受到卫宫的呼吸。  
“……还有，我的手臂不疼了，你把绷带拆了吧。”卫宫说完这句话，就向后退了一步，同他又有了一定距离。库丘林托起卫宫的手臂，解开绷带。但他没有将卫宫放开，他只是感觉如果自己不这么做，总有一天会后悔。  
他又能感受到那种链接了。他好像大海上的孤岛，而此刻终于有船只经过。他紧紧抓住卫宫的手臂，他不想失去机会。卫宫也同样的看着他，还是一样的眼睛，他只能看见纯粹的黑夜。他遮住卫宫的眼睛，先是亲吻自己的手背，然后是卫宫的嘴唇。他准备放开的时候，却反被咬住下唇。有一点疼，也让这个亲吻没有终止。他们的呼吸交融在一起，铁锈的味道在他的口中散开。  
卫宫推开他，把头埋在他的颈窝里。“你身上有我熟悉的味道，”卫宫轻声说，“但是我忘了我在哪儿闻到了。”  
“是吗？”库丘林微笑，揽住卫宫的肩。他扯着卫宫，向后倒退，直到感觉碰到了床垫，拉着卫宫坐下去。卫宫重心不稳，一不小心跪在冰凉的地板上，手撑着地。他抚摸卫宫的脸颊，逼迫着卫宫抬头看他。“我怎么觉得你在骗我。”  
卫宫没有笑，表情反而很郑重。库丘林看见卫宫这样，又不是很想追究了。他向里挪了一些，让卫宫也可以挤上床垫。他的背几乎贴在墙上，有些冰冷。卫宫的手覆在他的手上。他嘴上的伤口获得一个吻，接着是他的颈脖处。卫宫的嘴唇轻轻贴在他的颈侧，他可以清晰的感受到自己的脉搏。要是卫宫咬下去——他可以想象他面对着怎么样的危机，他把自己置于何等危险境地。时间好像停止了，也许只过去了一秒，也许过去了一个世纪这么长。卫宫咬住他的锁骨，他反握住卫宫的手，引着卫宫隔着上衣放在自己的胸膛。卫宫的动作很明显的停滞了一会，他有些不平，侧过头亲吻卫宫的耳朵，然后趁卫宫不备咬住对方的耳尖。接着他收起尖牙利齿，在卫宫的耳旁说看看他的手段。他把卫宫推开，跪在床垫上俯下身，笑着把卫宫的裤子褪到大腿处。他舔了舔犬齿，然后含住卫宫的阴茎。  
他把卫宫舔湿后就拽着对方的领子向后倒去。他解除了下装，伸出手想去握住自己膨胀的欲望，却被卫宫抓住手腕，摁在床垫上。卫宫草草做了扩张，扶着他的腰，就这么进去了。他一不小心叫出了声，随后用小臂遮住眼睛。起初卫宫的动作很慢，他能感到一种生涩的疼痛。但他等不及了，他抬起腿踹在卫宫的肩上，以表达自己的不满。卫宫握住他的脚踝，把他的腿抬高，有些凶狠地撞了进去。  
卫宫抽了出来，让他翻了身跪起来。他为了支撑身体用手撑着墙，卫宫从背后进入了他。他的肩膀被咬住，柔软的舌尖试图抚平那些牙印。他的头抵在冰冷的墙上，借此保留着最后的理智。最后卫宫射在了他的体内，帮助他射了出来。

（三）  
卫宫醒来的时候，库丘林坐在窗台上。他把没点燃的烟含在嘴里，点燃打火机，又把打火机熄灭。不一会儿他好像厌倦了这种娱乐，于是把打火机扔到一边，用卢恩点燃了香烟。卫宫手上的抓痕愈合了，但也许是床垫对于两个人还是有点太拥挤，他蜷缩太久，所以肩膀有些疼痛。他站起身，库丘林发现他醒了，于是对他眨了眨眼。  
他走到库丘林身边，库丘林拍拍他的肩，低声对他说早上好。窗外依然是黑夜。他问库丘林他睡了多久，库丘林说大约有三个小时。  
库丘林打开窗户，十二月的寒风吹进室内，他指尖的点点火星随着风忽明忽灭。卫宫心中依然有些恍惚。他有些分不清楚这是现实还是梦境，不过在他以往的梦里，从来不会出现如此栩栩如生的平静场景。梦境的大部分内容都被他遗忘了，醒来的他只能回忆起永远也走不出去的回廊，地板上残留着鲜血，耳边的哭声和祈祷声永不停歇。库丘林抱起手，向他身边坐了一点。一点点的温暖贴在他的手臂上，他十分确定现在是现实。  
“他们都说世界末日要来了，”库丘林的声音十分的平静，听起来只像是在叙述一件常事，“高墙把整座城市隔离起来，城市陷入永夜，国道上突然出现呼啸的无头骑士……他们都在等待陨石来临的一刻。卫宫，他们都在等。”  
他转过头去，看向库丘林的侧脸，隐藏在烟雾之中。夜晚的天空没有星星，库丘林的眼睛依然闪烁着。“要是我只是一个普通的市民，卫宫，我要说一句，很高兴可以和你一起渡过最后的时光。等会你就要离开了吧，投身到你的事业中去？”  
听见库丘林这么说，他忍不住发出一声嗤笑。  
“就在不久前，我还以为你与其他那些从者一样，只是一团混沌，意图把新宿这滩浑水搅和得更乱罢了，”库丘林转过头看他，“但是现在，我在想，也许你在和我追求同样的东西。也许我们选择了不同的路，但旅途的终点，都是相似的。”  
“在此之后见到你，我可不敢保证什么。我只是在服从命令罢了。”卫宫说到。  
库丘林没有理会他的话，继续说到，“最后一个交易，我想要知道迦勒底的情报。你可以开个价。”  
卫宫绕到库丘林身后，抱住他。他握住库丘林的手腕，把他的手放在窗上，在库丘林的耳边说，你可以去那边找到他们。  
“那你要什么作为报酬？”库丘林看向他。  
卫宫捧起库丘林的脸颊索取了一个亲吻。就在这一刻，他回忆起如何描述库丘林身上的熟悉气味，那是阳光下草木的味道。  
“这样就够了。”卫宫说到。他希望他们可以在有阳光的地方重逢。

**Author's Note:**

> 是三百年前的脑洞终于把它写完了！感谢重夜老师这么多天一直听我唠嗑！也感谢看到这里的小读者！


End file.
